SUERTE
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Un amor de verano, algo que pocas veces se da, sobre todo de la manera en la que Ichigo conoce a Rukia...Mi primer Fic IchiRuki, espero que les guste :3


**SUERTE**

_Nadia: ¡HOLA! WOW ¡Que feliz soy!_

_Yugi: ¡NO! ¡EL DIA DEL APOCALIPSIS! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! *en eso se esconde debajo del escritorio en posición fetal*_

_Hikari: ¿Qué haces? ¬¬u *le mira con escepticismo_

_Yugi: Me preparo para cuando llegue el fin del mundo…_

_Nadia: Ay weno ¡ya! Ejem…Ok mis queridos otakus, esta vez traigo conmigo no el típico Atem & Anzu, de hecho es un fic de otra de mis parejas favoritas del anime, y me refiero a __**IchiRuki **__:D_

_Yugi: Ay no me digas que…_

_Nadia: Seeehh…*asiente con la cabeza sonriente como el gato de Alicia*¡ Es la historia que escribí para la clase de español! *PLOP por parte de Yugi y de Hikari*_

_Hikari: Tenías que ser tú…¬¬_

_Nadia: Weno en fin, lo hice con el fin de sacar buena calificación y lo conseguí ñacañaca…Aparte de que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y este fic-cuento o como le quieran decir fue la causa por la que me atrasé en el capi 4 de Sk8ter L0ve u.u...y que ultimamente ando sin imaginación..._

_Yugi: Weno, por lo menos dejaste a un lado el Atem & Anzu…_

_Nadia: ¡NO! ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ MIS CREENCIAS DE REVOLUTIONSHIPPINING! Aparte está bien empezar con otros animes ^-^. Weno, antes de comenzar el fic: __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varias horas, Ichigo continuaba mirando por la ventana del auto el paisaje, aunque muy desinteresadamente. Estaba cansado, pues se había levantado muy temprano para salir "a tiempo", según sus padres, para evitar el trafico y llegar a aquella casa de playa, pues ya habían iniciado las vacaciones de verano, por lo que pasaría en esa casa casi dos largos meses como ya estaba acostumbrado desde que era pequeño, mucho antes de que nacieran sus hermanas menores.<p>

-Ya cielo…-le dijo gentilmente su madre al muchacho, pero este continuaba inexpresivo con su mirada hacia la ventana, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos-Te vas a divertir-finalizó la mujer tratando de animar un poco al muchacho de cabello naranja y ojos cafés, pero no funcionó.

-Hubiera preferido quedarme solo en casa a tener que venir a este mugroso pueblo-contestó muy secamente, demostrando fastidio en su voz, pues notó el letrero que indicaba la entrada al dichoso pueblo, con letras enormes y resaltadas con la palabra "Bienvenido" en letras mayúsculas.

-¡Ja! Si claro-rió su padre sarcásticamente-¿Para qué? ¿Para que hagas una fiesta en casa aprovechando que no estamos? Sueña-preguntó y se contestó al mismo tiempo el hombre, pues claro, conociendo a su hijo mejor que nadie, sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer estando solo.

Una vez en el pueblo, se podía observar el mar en cualquier punto donde se estuviese. Pasaron por el parque, la plaza comercial cercana a la costa, hasta llegar a una calle algo despejada en donde se localizaba una hermosa casa cercana a la costa, pintada de blanco, con terraza increíble en la entrada. El padre de Ichigo estacionó el auto junto a la casa, y cada quien bajó del vehículo, mientras que Ichigo ayudaba a su madre a bajar las maletas de la cajuela del auto.

Entraron a la casa y esta se encontraba fresca, algo favorable pues era inicio de verano y hacía bastante calor, aun más estando en la playa. Ichigo subió a la que sería su respectiva habitación, seguido de sus hermanas, pues estas subieron emocionadas pero con el afán de ir a saltar sobre sus camas. Llegó a la habitación y giró de la perilla para abrir la puerta e introducirse en este, tiró su maleta al suelo y su mochila a la cama con desgano, luego de su cuerpo de la misma manera sobre la cama.

-"_Intentaré des aburrirme un rato antes de cenar…"_-pensó mientras que de la mochila que traía consigo sacaba la computadora portátil y la encendía. Quería, como ya había pensado "des aburrirse" solo por un momento.

Quizá revisar los miles de correos que había abierto, entrar a su cuenta de red social o encontrarse casualmente a algún amigo en el chat, pero su plan se vio arruinado al notar que no contaba con lo indispensable: Internet (XD). Al notar este pequeño inconveniente, bajó la tapa de la computadora con rabia, casi golpeándola.

-¡Todos! ¡A cenar!-Llamó su madre desde la cocina, grito al que atendieron la gran mayoría, claro a excepción del de cabello naranja, que bajó del segundo piso pero no al comedor donde se encontraban todos, sino en dirección a la puerta de la entrada. Y justo cuando iba a abrirla, una voz femenina pero a la vez seria le llamó la atención dejándolo estático-¿Tu a caso no piensas comer?-interrogó seria su madre causando que si hijo se estremeciera.

-"_Demonios..."-_maldijo internamente Ichigo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más tranquilo-Iré a dar una vuelta, vengo en un rato-se limitó a decir-Coman ustedes, yo lo haré más tarde, ahora no tengo hambre-Y sin más que decir cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle donde se situaba la casa, llegó a la plaza comercial y de ahí se dirigió al muelle para contemplar la puesta de sol. Un viento bastante fresco golpeaba su cara mientras movía su corto cabello. Se quedó ahí un largo rato y después sintió sed, por lo que fue a uno de los locales donde vendían refrescos y cosas así, compró un refresco de cola y comenzó a caminar por la banqueta de los locales ya para marcharse a casa, cuando sintió que algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo jalaba hacía un callejón entre dos locales.

-_"¡¿Pero qué demo…?"_-pensó maldiciendo en su mente. Se encontraba inmóvil, casi petrificado ante lo que sucedió en esos milisegundos, todavía no asimilaba lo que le había pasado.

Ichigo se encontraba atrapado por los labios de una joven a que desconocía por completo, aunque pudo notar que era un poco más baja que él, de tez blanca y cabello negro un poco corto con un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro, y está se había enganchado del cuello del chico mientras que se encontraba cerrando los ojos y besando los labios del de extraño cabello naranja como si nada. Sin embargo, este extraño suceso terminó luego de que un par de policías habían pasado por el callejón en busca de alguien, ignorando por completo a los "tortolos" en el callejón en pleno beso.

-Bien…parece que se fueron-dijo la chica separándose del "extraño" al que había besado tratando de respirar, dándole más importancia al par de policías que se encontraban lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-¡¿Sé puede saber que carajos significa esto?-Ichigo se exasperó al notar la tranquilidad de la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba frente a él viéndole un poco confundida. Claro que era de comprenderse, pues no es normal que alguien a quien no conoces llegue y te bese sin razón aparente.

-¿Eh?-La de ojos violáceos aún no comprendía pero luego reaccionó-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!-se disculpó sonrojada-Es que yo…intentaba liberarme de esos sujetos ¡no me dejan expresarme! Han estado vigilándome desde la mañana.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó el joven un poco interesante, quería detalles.

-Quieren arrestarme solo por pintar en el muro de atrás de uno de los locales-respondió ella justificándose, a lo que Ichigo solo le brotó una gotita de sudor en la sien-Ya nadie aprecia el arte en estos tiempos…

-¡Bueno ya!-exclamó Ichigo-Ahora ¿me puedes explicar el por qué me besaste?-interrogó.

-Ah…eso…-musitó el chico-Bueno, fue un impulso más que nada, quería aparentar ser alguien más, así no me veían. Aproveché que los había perdido negocios atrás y cambie de camino, y me tope contigo-dijo muy abiertamente al joven frente a ella, dejándolo impactado ante tan honesta respuesta, pues aún no adjuntaba la información en su disco duro para analizar la situación-Ops, perdóname, no me he presentado-continuó la joven de ojos violáceos-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, mucho gusto-estiró su mano esperando que su gesto fuera correspondido, algo que obtuvo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki-respondió el chico presentándose a la joven pero un poco desconfiado al mirarla.

-No te he visto antes aquí. Dime ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó curiosa ella mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del callejón.

-No soy de aquí, soy de Osaka, pero vine a pasar las vacaciones aquí-contestó aclarando las dudas de la chica_ (N: Le puse Osaka porque honestamente no sé de dónde sean los personajes de Bleach, no he visto muy bien la serie que se diga -w-u)_

-Ya veo-musitó Rukia-¿Y te quedarás aquí todo el verano?

-No lo sé, creo que es lo más probable-respondió el de ojos cafés.

Continuaron con su amena conversación un largo rato mientras caminaban por la playa. El tono carmesí del cielo se había disipado, dando inicio a la noche. Había unas cuantas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, pues la luna estaba ausente esa noche, las olas se podían escuchar calmadas, un sonido que reflejaba tranquilidad, junto con una fresca brisa que esparcía el olor a agua salada. Ambos jóvenes seguían platicando hasta que Rukia decidió acabar con la conversación.

-Ya es tarde, creo que debería irme-dijo la oji violeta a su acompañante.

-Descuida-contestó Ichigo-A mi también se me hace tarde.

-Veámonos mañana-dijo sonriente la joven de cabello negro-¿Te parece afuera del café que está en los locales?-propuso ella, o más estableciendo el lugar de encuentro.

-Bueno…etto…-justo antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Rukia ya había posado sus labios en él una vez más, pero en un beso no tan furtivo como el anterior, pero debía dejado un enorme sonrojo en el muchacho, igualando el color de un tomate. Entonces se apartó de él mientras embozaba una sonrisa, mientras que el aludido de su acompañante se había quedado helado pero con ese enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós-dijo finalmente la oji violeta mientras se marchaba, dejando a su paso pequeñas huellas de sus pies descalzos sobre la arena y aun sosteniendo sus sandalias.

Ichigo todavía no comprendía, pero le había quedado bien claro, mucho más que el agua, que la chica era totalmente diferente a muchas de las que había conocido antes. Por lo que decidió no defraudarle. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

Al día siguiente, el de cabello naranja se encontraba sentado en una silla fuera del café donde había dicho Rukia que se verían. Volteaba a todos lados en busca de la chica, sin embargo no pudo verla. Al fin rendido, dirigió su vista a la playa. Hacía bastante calor, por lo que decidió pedir una botella de agua a la mesera que se había acercado. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la presencia de cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos violáceos sentada al otro lado de la mesa donde este se encontraba, que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que al parecer le llegaba a las rodillas, unos flats y su cabello suelto.

-Creí que no vendrías-dijo la pelinegra un poco feliz mientras que Ichigo le volteaba a ver.

-Ni yo…-vaciló él-Pero bueno ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos?-preguntó.

-No sé…-comenzó el juego de vacilaciones-Tenía ganas de salir a pasear y…bueno, sería muy aburrido andar sola-hiso una pausa por un momento, pero luego se incorporó de su lugar-Ok, vámonos.

-¿Adónde?-le miró dudoso el de ojos cafés al ver que se levantaba de su silla-¿No nos quedaremos aquí?-Rukia rió divertida ante la pregunta de su interlocutor.

-Claro que no, tonto-contestó-Vamos a pasear a ver qué hacemos.

-Pero…-Ichigo de nuevo había sido interrumpido, pues la chica le había jalado del brazo para que se levantara de su asiento, obligándolo a caminar seguido, o mejor dicho, a ser arrastrado por la chica, algo que le sorprendió bastante pues no pensaba que ella fuera tan fuerte como para levantarlo de su asiento.

Fueron a ver varios de los locales de la plaza comercial: a tiendas de discos, librerías, entre otras tiendas. Pasaron por una tienda de mascotas y Rukia quedó embelesada al ver un lindo cachorro, tanto que no podía apartarse de la enorme ventana de cristal de la tienda, claro no hasta que Ichigo la retiro pero difícilmente de ahí. Luego fueron a una nevería, donde compraron un helado para cada quien.

Mientras caminaban por la plaza, el silencio estaba presente entre los dos jóvenes, ninguno decía nada y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, los tonos carmesí del cielo comenzaron a aparecer, y la luz del sol comenzaba a disminuir, entonces Rukia decidió acabar con ese tormentoso silencio.

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó la oji violeta-Ven, acompáñame-en eso tomó a Ichigo de la mano y volvió a jalarlo, obligándolo a seguirlo nuevamente.

Rukia lo condujo a un callejón, y este pasaje los llevó a otros más, luego de doblar varias veces, llegaron a un punto en específico, el que deseaba la chica. Sin embargo, Ichigo no comprendía qué hacía en ese lugar. Fue hasta que Rukia volteó su vista hacia la pared.

El chico dirigió su vista y quedó maravillado al verlo. En ese simple muro de ladrillo se encontraba pintado un hermoso paisaje, que Ichigo pudo reconocer al instante en que lo vio: era la playa. Así lucía el día anterior, que estaba pacíficamente observando en el muelle, y también era el mismo día en que la había conocido a ella, una chica desconocida que lo había besado para escapar de un par de policías, una muchacha fuera de lo común, tan autentica, tan agradable, tan diferente. Con tan solo estar con ella un día comenzó a sentir algo extraño en él, algo que no había sentido por otra chica.

-_"Será a caso que yo…"_-pensó para sí mismo, observando a la chica frente a él, una chica que no le atraía solo por su físico, sino por su forma de ser, la principal causa de esos sentimientos.

Pensó una y mil veces, que si eso no era más que una simple atracción ¿sería amor? No le importaba en lo absoluto fuera lo que fuera, estar con ella le causaba tranquilidad, y había provocado en él miles de emociones que pensó que no existían o que nunca en su vida llegaría a sentir. Fuera lo que fuera, nadie, ni él mismo podría decir lo que ocurría dentro de sí mismo, pero estaba seguro de algo, quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella, o por lo menos el resto de ese verano.

-Es genial…-dijo el chico en forma de alago hacia tan excelente pintura, en un tono apenas audible-Veo que por eso te estaban persiguiendo los policías-comentario que hiso que la chica se apenara.

-Bueno ¿y te gustó o no?-preguntó divertida Rukia.

-Ok, lo admito, eres buena en esto. Valió la pena tu huida-dijo Ichigo. Luego de esto el silencio se hiso presente una vez más.

-Ichigo…-habló nerviosa la chica a su acompañante dispuesta a acabar con ese silencio tan frustrante-Yo…bueno…esto no es facíl-comenzó intentando decir algo pero no podía terminar la frase. Pero dio un suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco-Sé que todavía no me conoces bien, pero me siento extraña. Contigo soy yo misma y me siento feliz al platicar contigo y por eso…por eso…-Rukia comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado, estaba totalmente nerviosa, y para evitar que el chico notara esto, agachó su cabeza, pero quería gritar todo aquello que le atormentaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ichigo me miró preocupado. Entonces Rukia estalló.

-¡Al demonio!-exclamó la chica levantando su rostro viendo fijamente a Ichigo, causando que se asustara un poco-¿¡Quieres ser mi novio?-el de ojos cafés todavía no distinguía si eso era o una confesión, una petición o una orden por parte de la chica.

Rukia seguía sonrojada, igualando el color de un tomate, por lo que al notar el silencio del chico se limitó a bajar la mirada un poco desilusionada al no obtener respuesta. Ichigo, por otra parte, aún no digería lo ocurrido, pero eso no le importó. Por una parte se sentía incomodo ante la forma tan precipitada y eufórica de la propuesta de Rukia, pero por el otro lado, la mayor parte de él se sentía lleno de dicha al escuchar las palabras que él pensó, nunca podría decirle a la oji violeta.

Ichigo solo sonrió, y con sus manos levantó el rostro oculto de la joven, que lo miraba sorprendida y aún sonrojada. Podía sentir tan cerca su respiración, su corazón latiendo descontroladamente, a punto de salírsele del pecho, hasta que él chico la besó. Un dulce beso en los labios, a lo que Rukia correspondió positivamente al engancharse del cuello del chico, el beso comenzó a hacerse más furtivo, Ichigo pedía entrar en esa cavidad y Rukia le concedió el permiso, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra, mientras que sentían el latir del otro y como el calor comenzaba a invadirles el cuerpo. Se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire, pues ya no podían contener más la respiración. Ambos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Si…si quiero, ser tu novio, Rukia-susurró Ichigo, que acariciaba con su mano el rostro de su ahora novia muy delicadamente.

Así pasaron los días, y estos rápidamente se volvieron semanas, hasta que finalmente el verano ya había acabado, e Ichigo tenía que marcharse. Ya sus cosas dentro del auto, junto con sus padres y sus hermanas, mientras que él todavía se despedía de Rukia, no sin antes besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos quizá por última vez, también, no sin antes prometerle.

-Regresaré el próximo verano, vendré por ti. Te lo prometo-dijo finalmente tomándola del rostro mientras que un lágrima brotaba del ojo de Rukia.

Subió al auto y una vez abordo, su padre arrancó, dejando a la chica ahí parada viendo como su único amor se marchaba de su lado, peor en vez de estar dolida, desconsolada y triste, estaba feliz. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos pues sabía que él cumpliría su promesa, sabía que había sido una suerte conocerlo, tenerlo ahora y siempre, incluso cuando él regrese.

-Y yo te prometo esperar aquí por ti…-se dijo a sí misma alejándose de ahí, ahora solo que quedaba esperar hasta el próximo verano.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Nadia: Bien ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Hikari: Me gusto…aunque…me gusta más que Rukia esté con Renji_

_Nadia: ¡Ojala se te pudra la boca Hikari!_

_Yugi: Ustedes las mujeres se trauman con los shippinings ¬¬u_

_Las dos al unísono: ¡¿Quién te pregunto?_

_Yugi: Ok, por eso digo que mejor me calló._

_Nadia: Bueno ojala y les haya gustado, sino, ps no hay pedo xD_

_Hikari: ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración one-chan?_

_Nadia: Weno, varias cosas, en especial la canción de Jason Mraz con Ximena Sariñana del mismo nombre que el fic, y otras canciones…_

_Yugi: Como siempre, canciones emo ¬¬_

_Nadia: Bueno ya, me largo, ahí dejan su review onegai. Espero seguir escribiendo mas historias de Rukia e Ichigo ^-^ ¡SAYONARA!_


End file.
